


Trying to catch a Demon Knight's Heart on a Human Commoner's Budget?!

by Terrara



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrara/pseuds/Terrara
Summary: Plot heavily inspired by the webtoon series: 'Mage and Demon Queen'. Just a self-indulgent nonsense story to help me enjoy writing again and to maybe give some people a laugh.The Demon King Diavolo rules over the Devildom from his mighty castle, and to prevent him from wasting his time and energy on everyone who comes to fight him, many monsters and demons guard the way. Among them are the Seven Demon Knights, each a different race but each close enough to consider the others brothers.Their life is generally uneventful, except for the persistent human who keeps coming to propose to the eldest Knight...
Relationships: Lucifer x some kinda dude
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Trying to catch a Demon Knight's Heart on a Human Commoner's Budget?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mage and Demon Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/629941) by Color_LES (here is their twitter) https://twitter.com/Color_LES. 



Lucifer prided himself in his strength as well as his ability to stay calm and collected in nearly any situation.

He was one of the Demon Knights sworn to protect King Diavolo, and even his advisor at times, so he should not easily become at a loss for words.

Yet, how was a demon, a scourge hated and feared by humans and who had killed hundreds of thousands of them himself, meant to react when a human knelt before him, holding a bouquet of flowers?

The man was dirty and had scrapes all over his hands that still bled some. The likely culprit, the roses he held out, had touches of crimson on some of their thorns.

He also offered a smile and eyes that sparkled a little too brightly for Lucifer's taste. He let out a sigh as he crossed his arms.

"...What are you doing?"

"Bringing flowers for you, my love! They're not as beautiful as you, but their red reminded me of your eyes, and I couldn't help myself."

Lucifer's gaze narrowed.

"And just from where did you steal them? As I recall, you spend all your money on the transfer fee here."

The human, his expression once so cheerful and loving, now looked away, his sweating and guilt all too clear.

Lucifer placed a gloved hand upon his forehead as he sighed again.

"How many times have I told you? If you continue to do such foolish things as stealing, you'll end up as nothing but a fool."

Just as quick as before, his expression was sparkling again.

"So you think of me as something more?"

It was Lucifer's turn for his face to shift, his disgust clear as he looked down at the other.

He reached down and, with one hand, crushed the flowers. Their petals slowly fell upon the floor around them.

The man gasped, his eyes wide as he looked up.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"...What?"

"I thought they would look romantic scattered around you like stars scattered around the beautiful moon."

His hands went to his face.

"Though they'd look even better scattered on a silk bed around you as you lounge and-"

As usual, he did not finish the last of his statements before Lucifer opened a spell circle beneath his feet and teleported the overzealous human a few feet above the outer part of the castle's slime hutch.

Lucifer then summoned a chair for himself to sit upon, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he contemplated the strange habits of humans as of late.


End file.
